


A Love Bite

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The lingering thought was irrelevant, to even think that she'll be fine after that day.





	A Love Bite

 

 

_**A single bite would changed the victim's life forever, in a case if the victim was a pure-blooded human. Consequences will take over their lives, for they are considered as their own species.** _

 

 

_**Pure-Blooded Human who gets bitten goes to numerous stages. The stages are unknown and haven't been classified yet. There were no scientific evidence on why humans who get bitten don't go to through the same process.** _

 

 

**_Almost all would eventually perish by unknown cause, which caused the reason of being bitten was a curse for humans. Next, we have the minority which is that they are able to live a normal life, for the bite never affected them._ **

 

 

**_Ever since vampires used humans as advantaged for them to feed off their blood supply._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
